Mass Deffective
by TwinZip
Summary: A young man by the name of Jon finds himself in a world that shouldn't exist, that should just be a game. But how will he fair as he is forced to live to war zones and firefights across a galaxy where he doesn't belong, especially when there are altered events or changes to the story. And why isn't he human?


**I do not own mass effect or any other games referenced in this fan made fictional story, thank you.**

You know ending up as a soldier in a terrorist group was not on my list of 'to do's' especially when said group only existed in a video game. But, I suppose I should explain myself and my situation a bit since you're reading this. But how to start...

Well since this is a private and disconnected datapad I suppose I'll start with the simplest thing first and foremost. My name, well my name now is Jon, and it is not short for Jonathan, or Jonny, or anything like that, just plain and simple Jon.

Now as for why I'm in a video game, well plain and short I'm dead and bits of fun lil data, well brain dead most likely. Enough electricity can fry you after all, and I just had to tinker with my xbox's power and hardware, not my brightest idea when I also had a overpowered heart monitor attached to me.

Maybe the lightning strike also had something to do with it, after all it was a lot more than one hundred twenty volts that hit me. And yeah, I do know from experience, it wasn't fun though.

Anyway enough about that you know my name and now have a general idea of my plight, so let's begin my tale from the very beginning.

"Okay this has to make it work faster if I remove the capacitor to allow it to pull more energy to the fan and processor, it shouldn't overheat but it might get a bit warm." I said to myself as I began picking at the wires cutting a few and splicing only a few together.

I had been working on rewiring my xbox to run more efficiently and smoothly, not exactly smart if I ever had to send it in for repairs. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to ever though if this worked right.

I grabbed the console up from my desk as I finished putting the chassis back together and kicked off the floor, the rolling chair spinning and sliding me over toward my television. I quickly grabbed up the still plugged in adapter and the av cords connecting them before kicking off the entertainment system.

My chair however didn't move with me as I propelled myself backward and out of the chair.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I grabbed my head, yep, I am going to have a large bump from that. Groaning out loud as I reached up and grabbed my chair pulling it to me before plopping down in it.

"Now time to just sit relax, and enjoy the fruits of my labor!" I was enthused since now I may not have to worry about the long loading scenes in the Mass Effect series, even better since it meant no wasted waiting.

I swear I spent more time waiting for things to load then playing even with DLC added in. I grinned however as I turned on the xbox and quickly started up the game, wasting no time selecting new game and beginning my newest character.

I wasn't sure how I wanted this Shepard to look, so i just began fiddling. I started with a simple bald and bland look and from there I began messing with her facial features.

Having almost never played as a female Shepard as I only got around to it twice. I wonder what I should name her I mused to myself as I finally picked out short dark auburn hair for and quickly picked out pale green eyes that almost seemed empty.

A grin slid onto my face as a name slipped into my mind for her as I finished her facial features, her name shall be Maria. Something simple yet not too plain.

I almost dropped my controller and jumped when a boom of thunder shook me from my thoughts, it was not supposed to storm tonight or even rain at all. I looked back at the game, I hadn't finished yet nor did I wish to repeat the character creation.

Having already gotten attached to my newest character, I already knew what pre-service history she would have and how she would act, her views on things, and an overall idea of her personality.

Okay so pre-service history, need to get it done. Earthborn and survivor, and good interesting combo, a former gang member and a freak accident killing her squad, a bit morbid really. She would be a bit ruthless and have some PTSD, but she'd watch out for her team no matter what.

Another clash of thunder and strike of lightning jolted me from my thoughts, okay perhaps I should wrap this up and save quickly. Quickly hitting confirm to finish the creation of Maria and quickly get started to save.

However as the opening scene start the constant flashes of lightning kept my attention on the window, and the rolling of thunder unnerved me. Oh, I missed the whole talking part, damn, well I have it memorized anyway.

Finally I could pause and save, quickly hitting the start button and opting to save I felt the thunder this time as the sound shook my home. Nervous, I reached out and my hand hovered over the power button on the xbox waiting for the save to finish.

Something felt off though, I could feel the hairs on my arm standing up as I began to turn it off. The moment my finger touched the button however, my arm went numb before a burning sensation took its place, I lost my voice as my body went limp and darkness overtook me.

I groaned as I rolled over, my hands finding solid ground instead of soft cushions. Wonder if I had passed out from the shock, it felt pretty rough. Groggily I opened my eyes to be met by bright light and blurry objects shooting into the sky.

"Those idiots better not have me dragged outside." I was muttering to myself as I rubbed at my face and slowly pushed myself up, however something wasn't quite right as I struggled to stand up straight.

I felt a bit heavier than normal, a bit stiffer as well, must be from sleeping on the ground, I did just wake up after all. Still something felt off and I couldn't place it as I reached up and began rubbing my at eyes, or I would have if I could have touched them.

The loud bang that just occurred as I went to rub my eyes startled me, I jumped backwards focusing on looking forward. Everything had a dark green color to it almost as if a colored lens was put in front of my eyes.

Reaching up to my head only to stop half way in shock and panic, why am I missing fingers, what am I wearing, where are my other four fingers! I began hyperventilating a bit as I began looking around quickly.

I didn't recognize anything and I was in some alley and missing fingers and in some odd suit and…...wait a damn moment.

My arms and legs tense as I looked back at the figure staring directly at me, looking just as tense and mirroring my exact pose.

Red cloth hung around a pitch black almost skin tight suit, pieces of armor placed here and there with belts holding certain pieces in place, and a helmet that looked eerily familiar. It was a pitch black helmet, with a large green oval vizor, with two glowing eyes shining from within, where the mouth would be a lil circular device that seemed to be some sort of port.

Another loud noise echoed throughout the area causing me to jump, I looked back at my reflection before looking down the at the alley and and seeing it's walls gain a red color from the light farther down.

My options were either stay here, go toward the sound, or….hell, curiosity killed the cat and all the jazz. So...head towards the loud sound and see what's going on wins this decision over stay here and wait.

The attempt at walking was awkward, my legs were bending weirdly since they now bent at a such odd angle. So I guess I was stumbling forward really in all honesty, it's really hard to walk with wierd legs.

Maybe I was drugged and I was either high or tripping would explain the weirdness, but who would drug me for laughs. Banging on my helmet in annoyance I sighed,_ this will be a long day if no one…._

Okay, glad I didn't finish that sentence since I just got knocked over by someone, the nerve of people just falling on others.

A soft groan caught my attention and I looked at the offender, my heart stops, no, I don't mean love or shit like that I mean like stop out of shock. I was reeling from a revelation at the pain I just felt and the fact that laying over to my side was someone I knew.

The woman who lay on the ground before me clutching a wound to her midsection was a fictional character by the name Tali'zorah Nar Rayya, a Quarian from the game I had been playing earlier.

However my shock and musings were cut short as two simple words sounded out from her as she forced herself up. "Help….me…" It was almost a whisper and it broke me from my thoughts.

"Hey, stay awake." I said quickly as I grabbed one of her arms and helped her up.

I looked down at the wound to see a quick patch covering it, and a small amount of blood seeping out. I always wondered how badly she was wounded in the game and it never specified.

But as I began to think I recalled something, Quarians had bad immune systems, she could easily die from infection if not the wound if anything, I needed to find help. But at least I now had an answer to a question that brought only more.

I was on the Citadel, in a game, and now I had to help an injured person find help, a fictional person at that._ Where the hell is Doctor Michel's?_ Cause the game didn't do this place justice with how big it is._ Please let me be dreaming, comatose, something._

"Thanks." Was the soft answer from the young woman I helped stand, I kept silent as I just nodded at her not trusting my voice. _ Right, internal rant later, doctor now._

_Hm….wonder how things would go if she died, well…_.I'd rather honestly not find out so let's go. I grimace under behind my visor as I shuffle forward helping the wounded Quarian along….and now I realize something else….

_Quarian….I'm a Quarian...Fucking fantastic._

**Okay, cut that's a wrap stopping right there. So, I had a bit of fun writing this and I will be trying to put out a chapter quick next time, but I'm glad this is finally done with my current crazy job hours. So next chapter overview….well we see the Doc and meet the charming Fist, and maybe a Turian asshole or two, and a lovely Krogan, so check back if ya like.**


End file.
